Peter's Playlist
by guardyanangel
Summary: Formerly titled Peter's Melody. 10 song drabbles focusing on Peter. Mostly family bonding fluff.


**Summary: **10 song drabbles focusing on Peter. Mostly family bonding fluff. :)

**A/N: **I've seen this done on a few other stories, and decided to try it out myself. I've done one for all four of the Pevensies, and will get around to posting all four of them... eventually... heheheh. I'll go from oldest to youngest, and so we start with our beloved Magnificent King Peter!

**Instructions**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

-**edit- **Forgot the Disclaimer: My name is not C.S. Lewis. I do not own Narnia. As a matter of fact, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fic, either.

* * *

**Peter's Playlist**

**By guardyanangel**

**1. Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**

Peter stood in one of the towers of Cair Paravel, looking out over Narnia. It was so _vast._ How was he supposed to protect it all?

A soft sigh escaped from his throat. It was times like this that he felt truly useless, truly powerless. Even the High King of Narnia had times when he felt weak, vulnerable.

But naturally he didn't show it to others.

Unnoticed by him, Peter's hands clenched into tight fists as he leaned against the edge of the balcony. He bit his lip. Tension filled his features. How was he supposed to run this kingdom successfully? He didn't feel like he'd be able to do it. He feared failure.

"Pete."

Peter jumped. Edmund was standing there.

"You don't have to do this alone, Pete."

His brother seemed to have read his thoughts, and this calmed the high king. He nodded, and his brother joined him in gazing out at Narnia.

**2. One Girl Revolution (Battle Mix)- Superchick**

Peter still marveled at how it had happened- four mere children had entered a magical world and saved it from a powerful, 100-year menace. It must have been a miracle. How else could he and his three siblings have come in and found Narnians to actively support them in a rebellion, win, and then become rulers of Narnia?

He heard a small puff of laughter from behind him and turned. Aslan stood there, his eyes shining with wisdom and humor.

_I guess you could call it a miracle, My Son._ the Lion said, _But I prefer to call it I and My Father's work._

Peter bowed to the High King above all Kings.

"You work _is_ a miracle, Aslan."

**3. Home- Chris Daughtry**

Peter was standing in front of _the_ wardrobe, the wardrobe that had started all of their adventures. Of course, it now appeared to be and was just a plain old wardrobe, but Peter remembered fondly its passageway into a world he loved- Narnia. _Home._

To be truthful, Peter no longer considered England home. Narnia was where he had grown, aged, become a man. Become a King. Here, in England, he was young again, a child. Nothing. It stung at his pride and his heart. He wanted nothing more than to be in Narnia again, to guide and be with his people, the ones who had loved him so. Peter had overcome his insecurities in Narnia, become strong. Outside of it, he felt weak again. Vulnerable.

And he hated that.

**4. Heaven On Their Minds- from Jesus Christ Superstar**

Peter would never doubt Lucy again.

In the very beginning of their adventures, he had doubted Lucy at first- of course he had. It was so unlikely, finding a completely different land in a wardrobe. How was he supposed to believe that?

But then, he had entered and found Narnia, which soon became a home to him. He had apologized to Lucy, and things had gone fine.

But now, when they returned to Narnia again, he disbelieved his sister once more and led his family and new friend into danger. He cursed himself with every step he took back up the gorge, and at the end of all of the adventures he had turned to Lucy and asked for her forgiveness.

Good, sweet Lucy had granted it, of course, but Peter still felt guilty, and he resolved to himself that never would he doubt Lucy again. He owed that much to the Valiant young Queen.

**5. Mirror- Barlowgirl**

Peter eyed his reflection distastefully. It wasn't the outward appearances that disappointed him- on the contrary he knew that many of the ladies of the court found him quite attractive, and the man was content with that.

No, the outward face in the mirror did not bother him, but the _self. Him_self, that shone out from the eyes, disappointed him greatly. For in his eyes Peter could see nothing but failure after failure. Mistake after mistake. In his eyes, Peter could see all the men who had died in his charge and by his hands.

And he hated himself for it.

The eyes that haunted him seemed to surround him from all over, gazing out from all corners of the mirror, multiplying, growing, haunting.

Peter screamed in horror and punched at his own reflection, succeeding in shattering the mirror and cutting his hand horribly.

The man slumped against the sink, sobbing softly, and cradling his hand slightly. He was surrounded by broken glass.

_Oh, Peter._

"Aslan?"

The Lion came and licked the man's palm.

_You have never failed _me.

**6. Praise You In This Storm- Casting Crowns**

Peter had not heard a single scolding word by his siblings when they found him, tearstained and bleeding in the bathroom, with pieces of broken glass shattered everywhere. Susan had gasped horribly, and then called for something to sweep up the glass. Edmund had helped the High King, who appeared to still not be "all there," out of the bathroom and into a nearby chair, and then proceeded to take the glass out of his brother's hand. Lucy ran to get her cordial and some handkerchiefs to stop the blood. None of them had scolded, however.

The three _had_ tried to talk to Peter, but the High King had merely shook his head silently.

"I need to be alone," he whispered, "Please."

Eventually, they complied, Edmund clapping a hand on his shoulder, and Susan and Lucy giving him a hug each.

After they left, Peter hung his head. Aslan returned.

_Why Peter?_

"You say I haven't failed... what of the people who have died and who I've killed?"

_That is not for you to hear, Peter._

"But Aslan…"

_Know this, my son. You _need_ know just this- I am proud of you, and I know you are doing the best you can. Continue. You will succeed. I am with you._

Peter felt the tears rise in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Thank you Aslan."

**7. There and Back Again- Chris Daughtry**

Peter cradled Susan gently in his arms, stumbling through the woods and the darkness. He wished he had told his sister to bring her horn, but of course he hadn't. Yet another stupid mistake. He'd be breaking another mirror later.

But for now, he had his sister to attend to.

He knelt, shaking her.

"Su, come on, Su, wake up."

His sister stirred faintly in his arms, but did not wake. He did not expect her to- the queen had been severely injured and wouldn't regain conscious without help.

"I'll get you back home, safe, Su. You wait."

And with that High King Peter rose and began to run in the direction of Cair Paravel, praying that he would be able to save his sister instead of hurting her as causing her death, as he had with many.

**8. Superman- Five For Fighting**

Peter had one hand pressing against his forehead as he sat in his throne. He had a massive headache, most likely a result of stress, and the pain was so intense it actually made him want to _cry. _It was absurd. He was a king. Kings did not cry.

But he wished he could.

"Mistake after mistake." he whispered, "Oh, Aslan. I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can."

Peter glanced up. Susan stood in front of him, her eyes filled with compassion.

"You were almost killed by my mistake, Su."

"And I wasn't because of what you did _right"_ she told him, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his knee. "Everyone makes mistakes, Pete. I know it's not easy, but we'll forgive you every time. You can do this."

And finally the tears fell.

**9. Cold As You- Taylor Swift**

Peter paced back and forth in a fury, scolding himself for giving in so easily. The Witch, the Witch. He knew about the Witch, knew what she could do, yet he, like Caspian, had been drawn to her power, her offers.

"Stupid." He muttered again, turning sharply and continuing to pace.

"I'm glad there are no mirrors about," a voice said drily. Peter stopped, looking up.

"Edmund." He said

"That's me." His brother said

"What do you need?"

"My brother to stop blaming himself for everything that goes wrong."

The answer was quiet, unexpected. Peter lost his sense of equilibrium and staggered slightly. Edmund was at his side in an instant, brow furrowed

"You alright?"

"Yes…" Peter whispered, "I will be." His eyes met his brothers. "Do you mean it? Do you really think I blame myself for everything?"

"I know you do."

Peter sighed. "As I know you're right."

Edmund held his brother tightly, comforting as best he could.

**10. The Outside- Taylor Swift**

Peter knew that he wasn't alone, and yet he still felt isolated sometimes. Being the only High King of a kingdom is a difficult thing, after all, even if you have 3 siblings, also King and Queens, to help and an even Higher King guiding you.

He felt isolated because he felt that everything he was doing was wrong, wrong, wrong. He felt he was leading Narnia into darkness, and it took several years before his sibling managed to convince him otherwise, and several more to convince him he was actually leading Narnia into the right.

Eventually, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

But then he ended up back in England.

Peter stared at the empty wardrobe once more, before shutting the door on Narnia and his memories. He was already outside Narnia, outside his home. He could only hope he'd get back one day and not be alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **It seems a bit repetitive to me at times, but there's only so much you can come up with in the time you have! And yes, I did finish all of these within their respective time limits. :)

Please review and let me know what you think!

Regards,

Guardy


End file.
